


bring me that horizon

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His uncle always makes sure to come at least once a year, for Theon’s nameday. His uncle always brings him gifts and trinkets that he got on his latest adventure. When he’s older, Theon wants to be just like his uncle.</p><p>Based on the prompt: Theon has another uncle. Uncle Jack Sparrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring me that horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that I had this prompt saved somewhere in my emails, so pair that with an insanely boring seven hour drive home and me bringing all the PotC movies along- BAM!   
> This was written in a matter of like 30 min so omg sorry if it sucks oops  
> Thanks to Seanna (Charlotte K) for the beta!

Theon has a lot of uncles, but the one he likes the most is gone the most. It makes his visits more exciting, and Theon finds himself counting down the days until his uncle’s next visit. His uncle always makes sure to come at least once a year, for Theon’s nameday. His uncle always brings him gifts and trinkets that he got on his latest adventure. When he’s older, Theon wants to be just like his uncle.

His father, Balon, says that he’d be wasting his title of a lord if he traveled around being a pirate. But Theon is the third born son, with no chance of ruling Pyke. So he continues to stomp around in his oversized leather boots, his wooden sword always in hand.

It’s Theon's eight nameday today, and his uncle is visiting. The boy waits eagerly on the beach, chasing after the waves and running away when they come forward. He wears the bandana his uncle got him last time, the red one with the skull and crossbones.

He yelps in excitement and tugs on his mother’s sleeve when he sees the familiar ship in the distance. “Momma, Momma, he’s here!” He lets out a loud whoop and sprints the length of the beach, waving his wooden sword in the air.

“Theon, don’t run away!” his mother calls after him. “You won’t be able to see your uncle if you leave!” He can hear the smile in her voice, and a grin of his own finds its way onto his lips. His mother always plays pirates with him whenever he asks, and is even helping him sew a pirate flag for when he gets his very own ship.

“It’s docking!” Theon shrieks in joy, laughing when his mother lifts him up in the air and spins around. “Momma, it’s The Black Pearl!” He’s always loved that ship, more so than any of his other uncles’ ships. “Uncle Jack told me I can have it one day!”

Alannys chuckles and presses a kiss to his nose. “That’s a long ways away, sweetling.”

“Not really!” He hops back onto the sand. “I’ll be his first mate and travel the seas with him when I’m a man grown! It’ll be as if she’s my ship!”

“You’ll get a ship of your own, and a much better one than that ugly thing,” Balon tells him, watching the ship dock in disgust. Him and Uncle Jack have never gotten along all too well; Alannys says it’s because their ideals and beliefs are too different. Theon just thinks it’s because Uncle Jack can navigate a ship better. And, maybe, it’s because Balon misses Jack when he’s away for months on end.

The Black Pearl comes to a halt, gently rocking in the waves. The ramp descends and Theon feels like his face will split in two from grinning so much. He wonders what Uncle Jack brought him this time, and he can’t wait to hear stories about his uncle’s latest adventure. Sometimes when his uncle tells him those stories, he imagines himself to be in Jack’s place, battling sea monsters and fighting a storm in the middle of the ocean.

The pirate swaggers down the ramp, his boots clicking loudly on the wood. Theon wishes his own leather boots fit him better; then, maybe he’d be able to catch up to Uncle Jack and join his crew early. He wiggles his toes in the boots, looking down at them and frowning. _Grow faster, stupid feet!_ He thinks that his feet are selfish, for not listening to him.

“Look at you!” Jack exclaims, lifting Theon into the air. “Yer almost as big as the kraken I fought last week!” He winks. “Of course, yer much better looking.” He sets the lad down and pats his head. “Aye, just a few more years and you’ll be a member of me crew.” Theon likes Jack’s pirate talk; he tries to talk like him, but he ends up sounding plain silly.

“Jack Sparrow,” Balon drawls, grudgingly shaking his younger brother’s hand.

Jack beams. “There should be a ‘captain’ in there.” Theon giggles.

Balon ignores him. “First a crow and now a sparrow; why are half my brothers birds?”

“Kraken, bird, what’s the difference? Ye love us all the same.” Theon giggles again when Jack kisses both of Balon’s cheeks. “Ye look lovely, as always, Alannys.” He hugs Theon’s mother. “Where are the other three little ones?”

“Doing their studies,” Balon grits out, his hands on Theon’s shoulders. “Theon insisted on missing them to see you.”

“Glad to see someone cares about me.” Jack winks at him again. He kneels in front of him, and Theon can smell the familiar scent of rum on his uncle’s clothes. “Laddy, did ye practice with yer sword?”

“Every day!” he chirps. He sees the kohl around his uncle’s eyes, and he remembers when he tried to copy the look with his mother’s makeup; it didn’t work out so well, and Asha called him a raccoon for a week afterwards.

“Twice a day?”

Theon hesitates. “Er, most days. Sometimes it’s too hot and I go swimming instead.” He flushes at his declaration.

“Ye got to practice a lot if ye want to be a part of me crew, savvy?” Theon nods vigorously. “Being a pirate takes a lot of commitment.” He takes off his hat and puts it on Theon’s head; the lad feels a whole foot taller, pride swelling up inside of him. He always liked his uncle’s hat. Jack told him that ‘ye can’t be a good pirate without yer hat’. “Come on, lad; yer present’s waitin’ on the ship.”

Alannys frowns a little. “Jack, it’s not-”

“It’s not dangerous- pirate’s word.” He tugs on Theon's hand and leads him up the ramp of The Black Pearl.

“Uncle Jack, can I see your compass?” Theon was always fascinated with his uncle’s compass: it didn’t point north, but it pointed to what you wanted most.

“I wish I could get you one like these, but it’s the only one in the world.” Jack hands him the compass.

“The only one in the world?” he echoes, turning it over and over in his small hands. He opens it, and frowns when the hand does move. “Uncle Jack, I think it’s broken.”

“Ye didn’t break it now, did ye?” He takes it from Theon. “Of course ye didn’t- it’s in perfect workin’ order.” He grins and meets Theon’s gaze, the beads in his hair lightly clinking together in the wind; Theon wants to grow his hair out like his uncle and put beads in it like he does. “Now, what you want most...” Jack makes a sweeping gesture with his arm. “Is The Black Pearl.”

Theon pushes the brim of the hat up so he can see better. “You won’t give it to me, though.”

“Not yet, but I have somethin’ else for ye.” They step onto the bow of the ship, and Theon has to hold Jack’s hand so he doesn’t tip over. Jack takes him to the captain’s quarters and tells him to close his eyes. “It’s a surprise,” he explains, grinning the grin that always makes Theon both nervous and excited at the same time.

“They’re closed!” the lad declares, screwing his eyes shut behind his hands. When Jack’s back is turned, he takes a little peek in between his first and second fingers, but he can’t see the gift.

Theon feels a weight on his shoulder, although it isn’t terribly heavy. Small but sharp claws lightly graze the skin under his tunic. Panic settles into his chest until his uncle tells him to open his eyes.

He looks to the left and lets out a cry of joy. Staring back are two black eyes, with a large orange beak in the middle. The parrot’s feathers are a bright rainbow of colours, reds and blues and greens and yellows. The bird lets out a squawk, making Theon laugh.

“He’s wonderful!”

Jack smirks and takes a sip of rum. “I thought another bird in the family might piss off yer father even more.” Theon laughs again. “Go on, then- name him!”

Theon thinks for a moment, then shouts out a “Jack!” The parrot echoes the name in response and Theon takes it as a sign of destiny. “His name is Jack. This way, you can always be with me.”

“Dammit, I knew I should have gotten ye a sparrow instead.” His uncle snaps his finger in mock-regret. “You have to take care of this little Jack, savvy?”

“Aye, aye, captain!” The lad straightens his back and salutes.

“Good.” Jack kneels in front of him once more. “Now, remember what I told ye about bein’ a pirate. Take what you can-”

“And give nothing back!” the boy finishes happily, waving his wooden sword high into the air. Jack laughs and gives his shoulder a squeeze.

“That’s my boy.” The pirate stands up and offers his hand. “Now, let’s go to yer big nameday feast, and I’ll tell ye about me latest adventure.” Theon gladly complies, putting his hand in his uncle’s. On his shoulder, Jack the parrot squawks in what Theon assumes is happiness, and echoes, “Adventure!”

Jack and Theon make their way down to the beach, and the little boy can’t help but skip along and sing his favourite song: “Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me!”


End file.
